My Watson
by Sierra Tango
Summary: John and Mary take their honeymoon in New York City. Sherlock 'Just Happens' to take a case in the same city at the same time. NOT AN ELEMENTARY CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to clarify this is NOT a crossover. It's just Sherlock and Watson (+Mary) in New York. No connection with Elementary. **

Chapter 1

Molly closes the front door on 221 B. From the stairs she hears a strange sound. It almost sounds like music but it's not coming from any instrument she can identify. She makes her way up the stairs and into the front room. Sherlock sits on his chair with dozens of bowls in front of him stacked inside each other. Sherlock runs his finger around the rim of the bowls to create different tones.

"Sherlock."

"Molly." Sherlock says without looking up.

"Are you alright?"

Sherlock finally looks at her. "John sent you to make sure I wasn't bored."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Lestrade came yesterday."

"Oh."

"You don't have to check up on me. I'm fine."

"Is that why your playing the…"

"Armonica"

"Excuse me?"

Sherlock points the the bowls. "Armonica. Derived from the greek word Harmonica, meaning Harmony."

"You're bored aren't you."

Sherlock just looks at her.

"You need a case."

Sherlock starts to wander around. "There is nothing interesting happening. Nothing in the entirety of London. Just normal people going about their business. Don't they understand how boring their lives are?"

Molly sits down in front of the computer. She scrolls thought Sherlock's inbox.

"It would be interesting if John and Mary were here." He says.

"My children's toy robot moves when we're not home."

"Animatronic, motion sensitive. Set off by the dog."

"What about this one?" Molly reads out the email.

_"Dear Mr. Holmes, _

_My sister died twelve years ago on September 11, 2001. Three weeks ago I received a letter claiming she is still alive. It was accompanied by photographs of a woman who looks just like my sister. I need to know if these pictures are real, and if they are, where is my sister?"_

Sherlock turns and walks straight to the computer.

"Brilliant. You know Molly Hopper sometimes you exceed my every expectation of you." Sherlock goes to his room.

"Thank You?" Molly turns back to the computer. "Wait. Sherlock this isn't in London. He's in… Sherlock!"

**Just a little opening teaser. I should have more in a few days. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is not getting a lot of love. I hope you guys are reading. **

"Are you sure?" Mary asks.

"I'm fine." John replies, hauling all of the luggage into the room.

Mary gives up and walks over to the window. She looks twelve stories down to the busy streets on New York City. John puts the luggage up on the bed and joins her at the window.

"Did I do well?" John asks.

"You did perfectly." Mary responds. "I was a bit worried when you said the honeymoon was going to be a surprise."

_John and Sherlock sit across from each other in 221B. They stare at each other both deep in concentration. _

"_Paris?" John asks._

"_Been. Four times."_

"_Three." John corrects. _

"_Four." Sherlock responds._

_John looks at him confused. _

"_On second thought, she probably didn't want you to know about the first one. Most likely had something to do with the older man."_

_John looks shocked. _

"_Australia?" Sherlock asks._

"_Too many animals that can kill you. Los Angles."_

"_Too much sun."_

_The fall into silence again, thinking._

"Thought it up all on my own." John says. "I thought you might want to visit your old university. Why did you choose Columbia?"

"I wanted to get away from the little town where I was the girl with dead parents. I could just blend in in a big city like New York."

"Well I have one more surprise for you."

Mary smiles. "I've got my husband, my city, and the best part, no Sherlock for a whole week."

"That is the last time we mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for the rest of the honeymoon."

Mary laughs. "Got it."

….

Sherlock grabs his luggage from the carousel. "My Holmes." Sherlock turns around to see a man standing behind him. Sherlock looks him up and down.

_Mid 30's. Single. Journalist. Lives Alone. Wealthy. Works Out. Doesn't drive._

"My name is Carter Daniels. I'm the one who emailed you."

"Of course."

"I'll drop you at the hotel and then we can get started."

….

John and Mary get in the empty elevator. "I might have contacted a few of your former classmates to tell them we would be in New York."

"Really? How did you know who to…Sherlock."

"We really should have some punishment for saying his name."

"I can think of a few things." Molly gives him a wicked smile.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

The elevator doors open. John starts to exit into the lobby, then freezes.

Sherlock stands waiting at the elevator banks. He spots John and Mary and looks just as shocked.

"Sherlock. What are you doing here?" John almost growls.

"Would you believe I'm here for a case?"

"No. I wouldn't."

**I hope you guys like the story. Let me know what you think. Also I wrote another Sherlock story. It's a Sherlolly story, if anyone wants to read it. It's on my author page. Thanks for reading. **

**-ST**


End file.
